Bonds
by Paige Cunningham
Summary: When Lucy begins to have vivid night terrors of a white haired girl beating her to a pulp, a dragon tattoo, and an unbreakable soulmate bond with Natsu Dragneel, things get a little crazy.
1. 1

_Lucy let out a high pitched wail as she felt the oxygen in her lungs escape through her mouth. Her back collided harshly with the concrete wall behind her. She couldn't stop her head from knocking against the rock solid surface. The pain in her joins started as a mere tingle before growing into an unbearable throbbing. She collapsed to the ground, not even bothering to catch herself. She didn't have the strength too. _

_"Aww...would you look at the poor, defenseless celestial mage. So **weak**!" The voice cackled mercilessly. _

_Lucy coughed feverishly, her chest burning like someone had stabbed straight through her sternum with a heated iron. Her stomach clenched and unclenched violently as if it were trying to push vomit out of her body, but she had nothing left to release. She had already vomited within the first hour of the torture. _

_Instead of vomit, blood would be spat up. And it would leave a nasty, metallic taste in her mouth. _

_The blood in her veins boiled and she could feel herself melting from the inside out. Add on the blood she had been spiting out from the probably internal wound in her stomach. She was most likely going to die. If she wasn't already working on it. Amongst other things, the mark that once rested peacefully in the nape of her neck—a "tattoo" of a black dragon left by Natsu—seared like bacon grease in a frying pan. It carved into her skin sending excruciating pain throughout her body, her breasts...the most sensitive areas of Lucy's body, leaving nothing but blood and pain in its wake. The dragon quickly turned from black to red—something that only occurred when one of them was in trouble. Lucy was in trouble. But somehow, she felt as if the mark was not glowing for her. _

_"Natsu..." She moaned, pressing the palm of her hand against her mark as tears filled her eyes. Thoughts of him plagued her mind and all she could think about was the wrong she had done. He was hurting and it was her fault. _

_"You dare say his name? You dare say it when you're the one who hurt him! You worthless slut!" Lucy quivered as the vengeful woman stepped towards her, slapping her hand across her cheek leaving three, long, scratches from her nails in its wake. "I'll kill you for this!"_

_"Natsu, please forgive me..."_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy woke with a start, strands of her blond hair collapsing around her face which was sticky with sweat while others clung to to her exposed shoulders. She looked around frantically in confusion, heart thundering away at her rib cage. But, when she noticed that she was tucked away safely in her bed and not whatever dungeon she had dreamt she was in, she sagged against the pillows once again. Her sweat soaked pillow felt grimy against her back but she didn't really care. She had no energy to care.

_God...what even was that dream? _Lucy thought to herself, slapping a hand over her face to wipe away the sweat.

"Lucy?" She looked up to see Levy standing over her holding a glass of ice water. She sat up excitedly, throwing the blankets over her before grabbing the glass and gulping it down greedily. "Did you have another night terror?"

She hesitated, "Kinda..."

"Are you okay?"

Lucy shook her head 'no.' She wasn't okay. She was tired, dehydrated, and sick and tired of these random, nonsensical nightmares that plagued her dreams at night for the past two weeks. At first she figured it was whatever. Everyone had nightmares. But that was until they became repetive. The same dream over and over again. She remembered that two nights ago she awoke to both Loke and Virgo standing by her bed side with bags under their eyes.

Apparently she had opened their gates in her sleep. It had explained the complete drainage of magic. She was now reflexively calling upon her spirits even when there was no real danger. None of them could tell that they were nightmares that trapped her and made her call them—without knowledge of course. All they could sense was the intense panic radiating from her. When they tried to leave, she had used her magic to block the gates. All without knowing. The overuse of her magic caused for her to get very sick the next day.

She didn't understand the dreams, nor why she had them, but she did understand that they were now starting to affect her performance at the guild. Luckily, no one else had seemed to notice except for Levy. Other than her, Loke was the only one who seemed to know about the demons infiltrating her sleep. Not that he could help. He was just a spirit after all.

Lucy would bet that the only reason why she was still going say to day was because of Levy, who stopped by every morning with herbs and treatments to treat her after the nightmares. They could only do so much, but hey did help in replenishing her lost fluids via sweating and help to increase the magic flow in her veins so she could regenerate power quicker.

"I'm just so tired...and confused."

"Maybe if you tell me what the dream is about, I can help you."

She shook her head. She didn't really want to talk about it. The dreams were to vivid and gory. She didn't want to recall them.

"Please, it might help you if you tell me. I might be able to decipher the dream and tell you why it is happening."

"There's this angry, very angry girl. She has white hair. It's almost as white as the snow. Her skin is pale and flawless like a porcelain doll, but her facial features are a blurr. Her hair and skin was all I was able to make out. She wasn't working alone. Her magic was too weak for that. I remember this unbearable pain radiating through my body as she tortured me. But the pain wasn't coming from the torture."

"What was it coming from?"

"I'm not entirely sure. But the girl was boiling with anger. She kept kicking and punching me. It was like my body was melting from the inside out, which was the worst part. Then she started to talk about Natsu..."

"Natsu?"

Lucy nodded, continuing, "About me and how I betrayed him. She said I hurt him. Not physically. That wouldn't be possible, but probably mentally? She looked like she really cared about him."

"Interesting...what else?"

"W-Well, there was this mark on my shoulder? Well it was more or less my entire upper area. It started at my neck, covered my shoulder, and ended at my collar bone. It looked like a tattoo? It was of a black dragon, but it had red thorns snaking up its armored body, stabbing through the scales. There was blood running down from the areas where the thorns stuck it. It kind of looked like your dragon tattoo, just bigger and a different color with different detailing. But..."

Levy's fist clenched tightly as her eyes widened, "But?!"

"I-It turned red and bloodied. It became very hot; and I remember it burning me. It caused the most painful heat I've ever experienced to settle in the most sensitive areas of my body. My face, breasts, stomach...It was so weird."

Levy's face paled slightly.

"Levy...are you okay?"

"Uh...yeah! Be right back! I need to talk to Gajeel!"

Before Lucy could say anything else, Levy was sprinting out the door.

_Well that was weird..._


	2. 2

"Let's go on a quest," he said. "It will be easy peasy!" He said. "You won't totally get kidnapped in the middle of the night and man handled by perverts!" He said.

Okay so maybe he didn't say that last part...

Lucy griped angrily as an aged man with pale, waxy skin and wrinkles beneath his eyes approached her. He had severely chapped lips and exema on several areas of his face. She felt repulsed, but more or less at herself for allowing Natsu and happy to pick this vile quest. Even more so for allowing them to convince her that it would be a slice of cake. If this was a slice of cake, then she didn't want any.

The man smirked melicously as Lucy squirmed and yanked against the ropes that bound her to a metal pole in some concrete looking basement.

All they had to do was figure out what this sicko was doing in his basement. There was suspicion that he was using magic to lure innocent girls in his house, brain washing them, whatever. Nobody knows what he did to them down here. But all they knew was that he was most likely a pervert who prayed on the weak and took advantage of others. Then, they were to reprimand him.

It was supposed to be an easy 160,000 jewel.

Easy her ass.

Naturally, they made Lucy the bait since she was the only female on the team. They'd figured with her big breasts that would definitely lure him in. Natsu was a big, fat, pervert. And the lure worked. But Lucy's acting skills left something to be desired. It wasn't all her fault. Natsu nor happy backed her up like they were supposed to.

The man obviously caught on to their act. Otherwise, she wouldn't be where she was right now (kidnapped straight from their hotel room.)

She knew it was a bad idea to go on the quest. Not after that dream she awoke from this morning. Lucy was so exhausted, her magic was alsmot null. What little she had should only be for emergencies, like life or death situations. Not that she could wiggle her hands free enough to get to her gate keys anyway.

If she had told Natsu about her dilemma, maybe she'd be okay right now. Safe, sound, and asleep. But then he'd ask questions, and she wasn't prepared to explain to him the dream she had. It was impossible for her to make sense of it herself. How was she supposed to explain everything?

"Get away from me you pervert! When I get my hands free, you're going to regret it!" All empty threats of course. With her current state, there was no way in hell that she was going to be able to actually do anything to this guy.

He didn't say anything in response. Instead, he reached his hand out and placed it on her right breast, smiling slyly as if he knew that she wasn't going to be able to fight back. Lucy grimaced from the chubby hands that not so gracefully groped her chest. She felt disgust growing in the pit of her stomach as her face turned beet red out of embarrassment. The things that she did to make some quick jewel.

"Don't touch me!" Lucy shouted, kicking her foot out as hard as she could as a last means of defense. The man grimaced and fell to his knees as the point of her foot cane in contact right were she wanted it to. _Bingo. _

"Y-You, You wretched woman! You miserable bitch!" He groaned in agony, clutching his groun as he inched around on the floor like a worm. "You are going to pay for this!"

She strained against her bindings a little harder than before, not even wincing when she felt the ropes tearing at the flesh on her wrists and torso. If she pulled hard enough, maybe they would break.

The sicko climbed to his feat, still clutching is groin with one hand as if holding it would relieve any of the pain that she had caused. With his other hand, he grabbed her face roughly, scrunching up her chubby cheeks and forced her to make eye contact with him. His eyes were such a dark brown. that they were almost black. His pupils were enlarged and he had sweat dribbling down the side of his temples.

What a disgusting pig.

"You should not have done that. I was planning to go easy on you. But after the little act of rebellion, I'm starting to think otherwise...I'm going to have fun breaking you to pieces and watching you scream as I-"

Suddenly, he dropped to the ground. Eyes rolling to the back of his head as he fell unconscious. The smell of burning flesh entertained Lucy's nose.

A certain pink haired mage stood behind the man's unconscious body with a 100 watt smile on his face. That idiot! But Lucy couldn't help but smile as well.

"Took you long enough, Natsu!"

"Geez, Luce. Is that the thanks I get for saving your butt? He was actually pretty strong, ya' know! I had to break three wards before I could enter this crappy building."

Happy wordlessly began working at untying the binds around Lucy as she and Natsu bantered like an old married couple.

"Thanks? Why should I thank you!? If you'd been any earlier you could have saved me from getting groped by that pig!" She joked, trying not to let Natsu see how bothered and grossed out she really was by the whole situation. "I think you're going weak on me."

"Who would want to grope you anyway! You're too fat compared to the other girls he's kidnapped. He caught me by surprise, that's all!"

_Fat?_ Lucy bit her lip. She was feeling some sort of way about that comment but she didn't know what. She was just...bothered. It wasn't unusual for Natsu to joke around and call her fat. At least she always hoped he was joking. After all, she only saw herself as curvy with her big breasts and wide hips. Not fat...but still. Something about his typical teasing bothered her more than usual.

Lucy stood up from the chair as soon as she felt the release of the ropes dropping to the floor. She rubbed her raw wrists which had tiny needs of blood forming in several different areas due to the amount of yanking angainst them she had done.

She peered up at Natsu who watched her silently. There was a pregnant pause. She found herself wondering why he had stopped talking. Was he worried about her?

"Why didn't you just save yourself anyway? Ya' know, call on one of those celestial spirits of yours?"

"I couldn't reach my gate keys. My hands were tied, idiot!"

Which was true, but she didn't bother to bring up the fact that she didn't have any magic.

"Can we just take care of this guy, collect our jewel, and then get back to the guild? I'm so tired..."


End file.
